Aftermath
by anneryn7
Summary: Stefan came to Mystic Falls looking for Elena. She died before he could know her. He clings to a hopeless mission to find out who she was. Caroline doesn't know how to continue with life after the loss of her friend. She fascinates him. She needs someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to Layla55. She sent me her amazing ideas and asked me to make a Stefan/Caroline fic. I hope you guys like this fic. :D **

**~Anneryn**

**Background: Stefan returned to Mystic Falls when he heard about Elena… Katherine's look-a-like. He saw the car accident too late. He was never able to save her. **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (Only in my dreams… ^_^)**

Stefan's P.O.V.

I walked through Mystic Falls High School aimlessly. I have ten minutes to kill until my first class. I don't know why I decided to stay in Mystic Falls. I have no reason to do anything, anymore. Everything that brought me here is gone. I needed to know her. I had to. But, I got here too late. I saw to car crash and go off of the bridge.

Any human couldn't have seen it. It was too far off. Even with my enhanced vision, I could scarcely see it from the distance I was at. I ran, but by the time I got there, everyone had died. They all drowned…

I made it my goal to find out everything I could about Elena Gilbert. I enrolled in local high school. I moved into the Salvatore Boarding House with my nephew Zach. It's not hard to have him pose as my uncle. I talk to as few people as possible. I've made conversation with all of Elena's friends. I've tried talking to her brother, Jeremy, a few times. Nothing anyone says gets through to him. He's practically comatose.

After her death, everything around Mystic Falls changed. I was in the Falls for about a month before the accident. I was never seen; I just observed. Her death changed the people who knew her and even some that hadn't.

Her boyfriend, Matt Donovan, changed completely. He looked out on life with harsher views. He lost so much. His father was a deadbeat that was dead for all he knew. His mother left him for her newest squeeze of the month. But, he did have his sister: Vicki. Before Elena died, Vicki chased after guys who didn't want her or treated her like a possession. She drank too much and was addicted to drugs. She quit after Elena died. She didn't stop purely for grieving purposes. She hardly knew her. She stopped because of her brother.

Bonnie Bennett, Elena's best friend, joined the cheerleading squad in Elena's place. It hadn't been her idea. She didn't even wish to. No one wanted Elena's position or to replace her. The squad decided that it would only be fitting if Elena's best friend got the spot. During every game and every performance, Bonnie has a haunted look in her eyes. She's doing this for Elena, because she can't. She's doing it to remember; she's doing it so she won't forget.

Apart from cheerleading, Bonnie became socially withdrawn. She doesn't talk to that many people. She dresses in darker colors and tries to blend in. She wants to be invisible.

One of her other close friends, Caroline Forbes, her changes were different. She grieves in silence, when no one else is around to see. She goes about her life, like she used to. There are subtle differences; her smile never reaches her eyes. She, like Bonnie, has trouble cheerleading. She doesn't gossip like she used to. She still does, but all of the information that she passes along is superficial. She never spreads anything too scandalous around.

The change that no one can see is the one that fascinates me the most. Every night, after eating alone, she goes to her room. She gets into the shower and sobs. She never cries in front of anyone. She hides her pain. I haven't been able to figure out why.

Elena's aunt, Jenna, tries with Jeremy. He can't give her what she wants. He has to deal with his grief before he can help anyone else with theirs. Bonnie spends a lot of her time with Jenna and Jeremy. They hurt together. Somehow, it helps all of them. I envy them.

I don't know what I feel. My last link to Katherine was severed. Elena was my last chance at finding her. I had to know why she looked like her. I noticed the differences between them. But now, finding out about Elena is the only thing that drives me. In all clarity, it seems frivolous. Nothing I find will help me. I want to know why Katherine still has this hold on me.

I wish that other things still mattered. Everything else is unimportant and void. For now, I pretend. I pretend to be a "normal" teenager in Mystic Falls. I watch the masks that everyone else wears, through my own.

I need to find a reason to live again. I need more than this sadistic quest. I don't know why I thrive for the answers. Or why I crave to know more about this doppelganger stranger.

"Uncle Stefan," I heard Zach say. His voice pulled me from my thoughts. I turned my head in his direction. I had always been happy that Zach was in the family. It's nice to have someone other than Damon to even out the Salvatore bloodline.

"Yes Zach?" I answered. He looked hesitant.

"How long are you going to be staying?" He asked me. I gave him a slight smile.

"Does it matter, Zachary?" I asked him. He looked surprised by my answer.

"No, I suppose not. But, I was curious to know why." He admitted.

"I think you know my reasoning. I don't have any immediate plans to leave." I told him. He nodded.

"The Gilbert girl," he said, quietly. I nodded.

"Will Uncle Damon be coming too?" He asked. I shook my head. He looked relieved.

"I haven't seen my brother in decades." I told him, honestly. He nodded. It's been just over twenty years since the last time I've seen Damon. It's probably a good thing. I don't need him added to this. If he knew about Elena, he would tear Mystic Falls apart looking for some way to get Katherine back.

"Alright… and Stefan?" Zach said cautiously. I looked at him questioningly. "I'm sorry." He apologized. I nodded. It's nice to know that I have someone that I don't have to hide everything from. Still… I could never tell him everything. People say they want to know the truth… but they are never ready to hear it.

I sighed and walked upstairs. I went to my room to think about everything. I heard a crow outside of my window. I tuned it out and wrote my thoughts in my journal. I found out that it's something I have to do… in order to keep my sanity.

When you've been around as long I have, it becomes necessary to write down all you've lived through. There is too much history to have forgotten. Years ago Katherine and my brother were the things that consumed this journal. I'll never know why I still wanted her after I found out the truth. Or why I still want her now. I wish I didn't…

Something slammed against the window. I set my journal down tentatively. I got up and walked over the window. What hit it? Was it that bird? I opened the window and peered out. The only thing I can see is a starless night. I turned away and almost shut the window. I heard something rustle in the distance. A black crow flew past me and into my room.

"Damon, speak of the devil." I said agitated. He changed forms. He smirked. I glared. Every time I seek peace… Damon shows up and ruins everything.

"What's the matter little brother? Miss me?" He asked arrogantly.

"No, somehow I didn't miss you or your consuming chaos." I corrected.

"Aww, you're still jealous I'm the better looking brother. Be honest. You missed me." He gloated, sarcastically.

"Why are you really here, Damon?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I heard about your lame attempts to meet this Elena girl. When will you learn to give up?" Damon asked seriously.

"What I do or don't do is not concern of yours." I told him.

"That's where you're wrong. You're my brother, as much as it pains me to admit it. If I can realize that trying to get Katherine back is a waste of time and a lost cause, why can't you? I don't know you'd want someone who looks like that whore anyway." Damon told me.

I'm fuming. I hate when he tries to tell me how to live my life, when all he does is constantly wreck it. I hate that he's right. I know he is. Everything he's saying is making sense. I'm not going to tell him that.

Still, I need to find out about this person. I can't explain it or why it drives me. I need to…

"How long are you staying?" I asked him, giving up.

"As long as it takes to help you get over her, dear brother." He said, sarcastically but determinedly. Great… just great. Zach opened my door. He had some blood packets in his hands. I forgot how thoughtfully Zach was. He's always been so… human. He dropped the blood on the floor. Luckily, the blood didn't splatter. The bags stayed intact.

"Uncle Damon," Zach said, surprised. Damon smirked.

"How's my favorite nephew?" Damon asked, slightly sarcastically. Zach picked up the blood packets and handed them to me before answering Damon.

"I didn't know you were coming." Zach said, instead of answering Damon's question. Damon smirked.

"I couldn't pass up visiting my favorite little brother and nephew." Damon told him, pulling him into a hug. Zach hugged him back, reluctantly. Damon is never this affectionate…

"Let's catch up. I'll leave Stefan to be emo with his thoughts." Damon told Zach. Zach allowed himself to be led away.

----------------------------------------------------------------.--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caroline's P.O.V.

I took a deep breath. I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I dried my face, determined not to cry. This has to stop. I don't know how I can stop it. I just know that I can't feel like this anymore. I sighed. I'm supposed to stay at Bonnie's tonight. She moved in with her Grams after Elena di… died. Her dad was never there and she needed someone.

I'm over there a lot. Sometimes I just sit with Grams. My mom is never here. She's always working on "official police business". I go with Bonnie to the Gilbert/Sommers house, sometimes. Sometimes, it hurts too much to be there. I toweled off and put on some lotion. I turned on my blow dryer and dried my hair. I grabbed a bra and panties. I put them on and grabbed something to sleep in. I put on a grey tank top and a pair of striped pajama pants on. I slid my feet into a pair of slippers and grabbed clothes and makeup for tomorrow.

I left the house and locked the door behind me. I unlocked my car and threw my clothes and school things in the back seat. I turned on my car and pulled out of the driveway. I hate driving in silence. It leaves me alone with my thoughts… Lately, that's something that I try to avoid. I turned on the radio.

_Is there a heaven?_

_A hell?_

_And will I come back? _

_Who can tell?_

_Now I can see what matters to me_

_It's as clear as crystal_

I sang along quietly. Something about this song hit me the wrong way. It's something that helps to sing, though. I know that I need to let the pain out some way. I just can't let the tears out when I'm not along. It doesn't feel as bad when I'm in the shower. Tears fell onto my cheeks.

_The places I've been_

_The people I've seen_

_Plans that I've made start to fade_

_The sun's setting gold_

_Thought I would grow old_

_It wasn't meant to be_

I don't know how to get over this. I sighed. I cried the rest of the way to Bonnie and Grams' house. I pulled into the driveway. I sat there and mopped off my face with the back of my hand. At this point I really don't care if they know that I have been crying. I'm just so tired. I always feel exhausted and I can't explain the strange fatigue that constantly hounds my body.

I turned off my car. I pulled my keys out of the ignition. I got my stuff from my back seat and got out of the car. I locked it and made my way to the front door. Grams opened it before I could get there. I smiled at her.

"Caroline, welcome child." Grams said warmly. I dropped my things on the ground and gave her hug. I don't know how she does. But she always makes me feel at home. She kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, Care. Hot tea?" Bonnie asked from behind Grams. This is becoming a nightly ritual. I've been here every night this week. I pulled away from Grams. She helped me pick up my things.

"Yeah, thanks Bonnie. That would be great." I told her. It sounds good. It's so soothing and it helps calm my nerves.

"You know, Caroline, I have an extra bedroom… I'm sure that I could work things out with your mother… You're more than welcome to move in with us. You know that I already consider you a part of the Bennett family." Grams told me seriously, but warmly. I beamed at her.

"Are you serious?" I asked her cautiously, trying not to get too excited. Things are so lonely at home. Since Elena died… Mom is away even more. If I ever see her, it's never more than five minutes a day. And even then… it's normally in the morning. Not much would change. I hope she'll agree.

"The invitation is sincere." Grams promised me. Grams beckoned me inside. I shut the front door behind me and followed her into the living room. I always feel so much safer here… and not just because of the protection spells Grams has over the house. But, staying with two witches could give that sense of safety to a person. I set my things on the floor. Grams sat down on the couch; I followed suit. Bonnie came into the living room; she carried two mugs of steaming tea. She handed me a mug and one to Grams. She went back into the kitchen to get her own. She returned and sat in an armchair near the couch. She set her tea on an end table near her chair.

"You should stay with us Care. It… it feels better when you're here." Bonnie said.

"I feel better when I'm here… I honestly can't explain it." I told them both.

"Home is where the heart is." Grams said simply. I looked at her. She set her tea down on the coffee table in front of us. She took my hand in her own. I put my tea next to hers. I don't want to spill hot tea all over myself. "I know that your mother loves you… but you can't be alone. It's not good for you, honey." Grams said softly.

"I know. I know; you're right. I'll do it. I'll move in, if you can get things arranged with my mom." I told them. They smiled. The rest of the night went on in an excited blur. I took my things to the spare bedroom. Grams said that if my mom agreed that we could give the room a makeover and make it my own. Knowing that I might have a permanent place here puts me at ease. It helps me worry significantly less.

I lied on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I can't help but wonder about what tomorrow might bring. I hope my mom says yes. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. After about an hour of waiting, I gave up. I opened my eyes and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. I got up and grabbed a small, orange pill bottle from one of my bags. I sighed. I hate having to use these. But lately, I never get any sleep on my own.

My doctor prescribed them to me right after Elena died. I have insomnia. And, when I do sleep… I'm plagued by strange, relentless nightmares. These pills put me in a deep sleep. At first, I didn't take them. But Mom noticed that I hadn't gotten any sleep, and took me back to the doctor. He knew I hadn't been taking them. Mom told me that if I didn't start, she was going to personally make sure that I take them every night.

Every once in few weeks, I go a couple of days without them. I try to see if I can sleep on my own… I never can. I don't want to become dependent on them. Truthfully, it's nice knowing that my conscious will get some sort of break.

I poured two little pills into my hand and shut the bottle. I put them back into my bag, and zipped it back up. Grams and Bonnie know that I have to take my pills. Sometimes I have to go into school late, because I can't wake myself up enough. I have to have at least eight hours; otherwise it won't matter if I need to be awake, because it won't happen. The medication doesn't start to wear off until at least a little after seven hours. My doctor has talked to the principal and they came to an understanding. As long as I keep up with my school work and actually show up at school sometime, I won't get into any trouble. I try and get there as early as I can. I hate being behind in my classes… it's just another headache and more to have to worry about.

I opened the water bottle on the bedside table. I poured some water into my mouth and added the pills. I swallowed the water and the pills hastily. I closed the bottle and turned the lamp off and climbed into bed. Immediately, I started feeling the pills' effects. I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier. I closed my eyes and embraced my hopefully dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------.------------------------------------------------------------------

Damon's P.O.V.

I have never been one to admit that I actually care for my brother. But, that doesn't change the fact that I'm worried about him. He hasn't been this… distraught since Katherine died. I'm pretty sure that he never actually met Elena… it was probably a good thing that he never did. I hope he can get passed this… I just wish that I knew what is driving him to continue with his infatuation.

--------------------------------------.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stefan's P.O.V.

I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. I breathed deeply. I woke up this morning, and saw everything with perfect clarity. It's like someone removed a haze that was coating my outlook on things.

With Elena gone… maybe I've been looking at things all wrong. Maybe it's a sign. Maybe… it's a second chance. I can start over. I'm not going to say that I'm going to stop trying to find out who exactly she was, but maybe I have room for other things… maybe I'll find something else on the way. ...a new reason for living.

-----------------------------------------------------------------.-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caroline's P.O.V.

I parked my car in the school parking lot. I feel accomplished. I missed my first class, but it doesn't matter. I only missed English Lit. I've done the next two weeks readings already.

Grams called Mom this morning. She asked Mom to breakfast. They had breakfast at The Mystic Grill. Grams talked things over with Mom, and Mom agreed that my living with Grams and Bonnie would be for the best. Feeling "happy" doesn't even begin to describe it.

I grabbed my school things from the seat next to me and got out of the car. I walked into school and headed towards my second period class. I wonder what time it is. I looked up. We have digital clocks in every hallway. I'm only a few minutes late. I looked up too late. I collided with someone, but I was steadied before I could lose my balance. I ran into none other than: Stefan Salvatore.

"I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sorry." I apologized hurriedly. He actually smiled. That is not something I've actually seen him do before.

"I wasn't either, don't be." He said. I smiled at him. "Come on; I'll walk you to class." He offered. I stared at him in disbelief. Why would he walk me to class?

"Why?" I asked him curiously.

"We have second period together." He answered, simply. I nodded.

"Oh, sorry. I must have forgotten." I told him. He nodded knowingly. We walked to history together. He opened and held the door for me. I thanked him. I nodded with a small, toothless smile.

"Good to see you this morning, Miss Forbes, Mr. Salvatore." Mr. Saltzman said. I'm so glad Mr. Tanner isn't teaching here anymore. I mean, I don't know what I would do if he hadn't moved. He was always such a dick. And, it doesn't hurt that Alaric… Mr. Saltzman is good looking.

I was actually able to focus on history today. It's not often that I can focus on something without thinking of Elena or feeling torn apart and empty.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------.---------------------------------------------------------------

Stefan's P.O.V.

I watched Caroline concentrate on what Mr. Saltzman was saying. She looks different today. She looks like a weight has been lifted off of her. She still looks like she is hurting, but she looks noticeably better. Something about her fascinates me. What still eludes me.

-----------------------.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caroline's P.O.V.

The bell rang. I didn't even notice that class had flown by. It doesn't feel like it should be over already. I put my things into my school bag and left the classroom.

"Caroline," someone called my name. I paused outside of the history room for whoever called my name.  
Stefan came out the classroom. I looked at him questioningly. Had it been him, who called my name?

"Hey, I had something to ask you." Stefan said seriously. I nodded.

"Okay, ask away." I told him. He looked a little relieved.

"Would you go on a walk with me tonight?" He asked. A walk? He wants me to go with him? Why me? It doesn't make sense.

"A walk?" I asked to clarify. He nodded.

"I don't know a lot of people in Mystic Falls, and I would like to talk to you…. to get to know you better. Only if you wanted to, of course." Stefan explained. I nodded again, slowly.

"I'm supposed to be moving some things… but we could go after that." I told him.

"If you need an extra pair of hands moving things…" He offered.

"Oh no, it's alright. Um, do you have a time in mind?" I asked him. He shook his head. I nodded. "You could text me later…" I suggested. He smirked. He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket. He's wearing black jeans… they fit him… let's just say they fit him well, and hug all of the right places.

"Can I have your number?" He asked. I gave him my number and he gave me his. We decided on 7:30.

**Author's Note: Hopefully you guys all enjoyed this! Reviews are welcome and love! I'll try and update when I can. I've got a lot of fics going on, though. **

**~Hugs and junk!~**

**Anneryn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello lovelies! Okay, WELL, as you know, this is a Stefan/Caroline fic. Anywho, I've decided that I'm going to have Bonnie and Damon get together in this, as well. (Not in this chapter, but in the future. The main focus will continue to be Staroline.) SO, just letting you all know, so no one is surprised later. :^) Oh! And I have a couple of polls on my profile that I would greatly appreciate it, if you checked out and answered. :)**

**-Hugs and Junk!-**

** ~Anneryn**

**P.S. - This is my graduation present to myself and all of you! (I'm officially a high school graduate! *Majorly dorky happy dancing*)**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (But that doesn't stop me from dreaming!)**

**Music Credit: I Will Not Bow – Breaking Benjamin**

Chapter 2:

I was packing all of the clothes that I could fit into what luggage I already had. So far, I have four suitcases packed with clothes, and a clothes basket full of shoes. Bonnie was over here, helping me. We loaded the things into her car. Then, we headed back inside, and packed more. I grabbed by bedding and carried it to my car. After I packed some of my pictures in a backpack, we decided to call it a day.

We drove my things to Bonnie's house. She and Grams helped me unpack everything and set it up in my room. We decided that we would paint the room this weekend. I kept most of my things in boxes, so it would be easier to move later. I checked my cell phone; it's already 7. I sighed and cleared the last of my things out of my car.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out. Stefan is calling me.

"Hello," I answered the phone.

"Hey," he greeted.

"What's up?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"I was thinking… And I wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat before we walked, tonight." He answered truthfully. Oh. Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that. "Caroline?" Stefan asked, uncertainly.

"What? Yeah, sorry. We can do that." I told him. I didn't realize that I lost myself in my thoughts and forgot to answer him. It's a good thing he isn't here… he would see me blush.

"Are you sure… I mean, we don't have to. It was just a thought." Stefan said, hurriedly.

"No, it's fine. And, I haven't actually eaten yet. We _**just**_ got done unpacking." I told him. I could almost hear him nod over the phone.

"I can pick you up, if you'd like." Stefan offered.

"That would be great." I told him. I gave him directions to Bonnie's house. We hung up. I found Grams and Bonnie and let them know what I was doing. Bonnie grinned and Grams agreed, but it looks like she isn't saying whatever it is, she wants to say. I grabbed my purse and put it on my shoulder. I started talking to Bonnie. The doorbell rang. Grams answered the door.

-.-

Grams' P.O.V.

I opened the front door. I nearly jumped in surprise. Why is Stefan Salvatore standing on my doorstep? I stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind me. I looked at him steadily.

"How have you been, Sheila?" He asked me, politely. I didn't say anything for a moment.

"I've been better. Why are you here Stefan?" I asked him. He didn't look surprised about my question.

"I asked Caroline if she wanted to go out, tonight." He answered. I nodded. This is who Caroline was talking about. I don't know how I feel about her going out with one of the Salvatore brothers. …At least she picked Stefan, I suppose.

"I don't know if I want her going out with you." I told him. He visibly stiffened. He knows that I know what happened.

"Sheila, I won't hurt her." He tried to assure me. I looked him in the eyes.

"If you hurt her, so help me Goddess. I'm not some defenseless little girl that you and your brother are accustomed to dealing with. I _**will**_ make you wish that you were dead and stayed that way." I told him. The last time they came back… Damon brought trouble with him. And… It cost me, my daughter. Bonnie had just been born.

Granted, they looked differently. Stefan was smart enough to have a witch put a charm on him so he looked differently. Damon followed him back to Mystic Falls, also bearing a new look. He always seems to bring trouble with him. I'm not going to Bonnie… Caroline may not be my grandchild, but she may as well be.

"I understand." Stefan told me, seriously. I nodded. I went back inside and walked with Caroline outside.

-.-

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Okay, that's strange. Why would Grams need to talk to Stefan for that long? Well, I guess she did the same thing to Sean when I brought him home…

-.-

Stefan's P.O.V.

I've been around for a long time, but I wasn't expecting that. Caroline is staying with Sheila and Bonnie? Why isn't she staying at her own home with her mother? I have so many questions, that I can't ask: at least, not yet or right now.

The last time Damon and I were in Mystic Falls, we didn't leave on good terms, at least with Sheila. Damon got into some trouble. He pissed off a particularly powerful warlock who happened to be good friends with his local werewolf community.

Needless to say, he couldn't handle it alone. I tried to reason with the warlock, but… he didn't want to settle things with me. It was my brother's mess… not mine. Bonnie's mother, Lena, stepped in. She started negotiating things. I went to Sheila and asked her for a favor. She gave it… grudgingly.

The leader of the werewolf pack decided that he would rather just have Lena instead. I tried to protect her. Even Damon tried to get her out the negotiation process after the werewolves turned. Once Damon gets his mind on something… nothing can change it.

There was a fight. Damon was fighting the warlock and the werewolves. I took on some of the werewolves. Sheila and Lena were caught in the crossfire. Sheila held her own. So did Lena… until someone attacked her from behind. She fell face first, and she was stabbed in the back. The wolf that got her… started to vandalize and violate her body. Damon killed the wolf and moved her somewhere safer.

That day, a lot of blood was shed. The warlock was killed as well as Sheila's daughter. She never forgave us for that. I know… that it wasn't mine or Damon's fault, but if Damon could have kept himself out of trouble and not brought it with him, it wouldn't have happened. I know that's Sheila's way of viewing things.

-Meanwhile-

Damon's P.O.V.

Let's see what good old Stefan is up to. I followed him in crow form. He drove and drove. I watched as he parked outside of a house. Wait, why is he _**here**_? This doesn't make sense. I strained my ears, and listened carefully. There are three female voices inside. Sheila, Bonnie… and Caroline? Did I miss something?

Every time I come here… guilt crashes over me. Despite my promise to Emily, I still watch over Bonnie. It's… personal now. Her mom died because of me. I can't take that back. I have wished so many times that I could. I didn't mind her mother. Honestly, she was probably the closest thing to a friend that I had here.

She always tried to find at least a little bit of good in everyone. That, included me. She offered to help me out, when Sheila refused. Sheila wasn't going to sit around and watch her daughter get herself tangled in someone else's mess. Bonnie looks so much like her. It pains me to know that she never knew her mother. The same way… that I barely knew mine…. My mother died when Stefan was only two.

It was a horse ride gone wrong. But, that isn't true. It's what dear old Dad always told everyone. Stefan and I were out shopping with Mother. Stefan wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. He was only two, how could he have known better? He ran into a man and caused him to spill all of his drink all over him. The man got angry, fast. Mother tried to get us to leave with her, quickly. We left. We were walking when she started getting harassed.

I can still hear the man and his friends telling her to keep her brat in line. She was holding our hands. I can still feel her trembling. One of the men grabbed her; she pulled away and kept walking. They cornered her. She told me and Stefan to run. I didn't want to leave her. I was only six; what else could I have done? I did what she told me to do. I picked Stefan up and I ran.

We got home and I told Father everything that happened. He raced to find her. …But by the time he found her, she was dead… and her body was mutilated. I never saw her body… but I've always resented Stefan, just a little bit.

-.-

Caroline's P.O.V.

I walked onto the front porch with Grams. I smiled at Stefan. He looks great. I mean… he always does, but he's wearing different clothes than he had been at school. He returned my smile. I felt a warm feeling spread through my body… I haven't felt that since before… before Elena died. I know my face changed with my mood. Stefan and Grams must have noticed too. Grams hugged me and told me to be careful. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and told me to have fun and that she loved me.

"I love you, too." I told her. My heart sank a little bit. I just don't understand why my own mother can't be like that. I mean, Grams probably isn't perfect (though, I've never seen any evidence of that), but she tries. And she's pretty fantastic at it. Stefan walked me to his car. He opened the door for me, and I got in. He got in on the driver's side and turned on the car. I put my seatbelt on and he followed suit. Loud music filled the car. He started to turn it down.

"You don't have to turn it down." I told him. He looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure?" He asked me, uncertainly. I nodded.

"I doubt they made music so we could listen to it quietly." I told him. He laughed and turned the music back up.

_Now the dark begins to rise_

_Save your breath_

_It's far from over_

_Leave the lost and dead behind_

_Now's your chance to run for cover_

_I don't want to change the world_

_I just want to leave it colder_

_Light the fuse and burn it all_

_Take the path that leads to nowhere_

_All is lost again_

_But I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will take your breath away_

_I will shut the world away_

We listened to the music until we got to wherever we were going. We were driving towards the outskirts of town. I'm rarely over this way. He pulled into a small parking lot of a restaurant I've never seen. I've lived in Mystic Falls all of my life, and I never even knew that it was here. The things you learn…

He turned off the car. He came around to my side and opened my door for me. I smiled and he helped me out of the car. He offered me an arm after he shut my door. I linked arms with him. He opened the door for me as we went inside. Yeah, I'm definitely not used to this. Some of the women inside gawked at him. Not just because he is gorgeous, but because he just proved that chivalry is in fact: not dead.

I caught a glimpse of the restaurant sign, outside. It read: The Coven. Whatever they make here, it smells good. Stefan talked to the host, quietly. The host smiled at me and beckoned us to follow him. He's blonde with honest blue eyes.

I know that we just got here, but I feel so comfortable. I'm so easily at ease here. Stefan pulled my chair out for me. I smiled at him as he scooted me up. Part of me feels like I might how to do things myself, but this is nice. I've never gotten treated like this before… I could get used to it.

Stefan sat down across from us. He whispered something to the waiter and the waiter left. Stefan just looked at me, for a minute. I met his gaze. He didn't look away, he just kept looking.

"Tell me something." Stefan suggested, making conversation. I nodded.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked him. He thought about my words for a second.

"Tell me about you." He said. I inhaled, slowly. Why would he want to know about me?

"I'm just a seventeen year old girl." I told him, trying to avoid the question. Honestly, I'm a mess. He doesn't need to know that. And… truthfully, I don't know who I am anymore.

"There's more to you than that." He said, the corners of his mouth lifting.

"My Mom is the sheriff. My Dad left us… when I was younger. Bonnie is my… best friend." I told him. That's something; I mean all of what I said is true. I just left out the bits about me. He nodded.

"Your Mom, she's not around a lot… is she?" He asked, cautiously. I shook my head.

"No, she isn't." I told him. He nodded.

"Can I ask you something else?" He asked. I looked at him.

"You kind of already did." I told him. He smirked.

"Are you living with Bonnie? I mean, I don't mean to pry… but…." He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it was…. Um… With my Mom not being around… after what happened last fall…. It was too hard living alone. I wasn't… I-I wasn't… Dealing well." I told him. He looked at me, and his eyes softened.

"What happened last fall?" He asked. I took a deep breath and looked at him. I looked at the table and avoided his gaze. I took another deep breath, it isn't helping. My breathing is shaky.

"My, um, friend, Elena, she was… ki-kill… killed. She was in a car accident with her parents." I told him. I lowered my gaze, even further. I can't look at him. He'll see my eyes water. I took some shallow breaths and tried to fight back the tears. It's harder… when I talk about it.

He reached across the table and took my hand in his.

"Hey, you don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry… I didn't know…" He said. I nodded.

"It's not your fault." I told him. His grip on my hand tightened. He held it securely in his own.

"Tell me about something else." He said.

"About what?" I asked him.

"Anything. Just, just tell me about you." He said. I nodded, feebly.

"Okay, I… I used to be a cheerleader. I… I guess I still am, but it's not the same. I, um, there really isn't a lot to me." I told him, struggling to find more words to say. He let go of my hand. I felt my heart drop, a little bit. He moved his hand to my chin, and tilted my head up, so he could see my eyes. He moved his hand, and found mine, again.

"Yes there is." He argued. I didn't say anything. "Tell me who you are." He said, gently.

"I don't know who I am, anymore." I told him. He nodded; he seemed satisfied with my answer. I'm not sure why, but for whatever reason, he was. He looked at me. I blinked the tears away, now isn't the time. I swallowed my pain and forced a small smile. "What about you?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows. "What's your story?" I asked him, just above a whisper.

"I… I just came to town. My parents passed awhile back. I decided to come live with my Uncle, Zach. I have an older brother. I don't really know anyone here." He told me. I nodded. I've seen him talk some, but not too much. He does seem to keep to himself… but then again, I guess I kind of do, too.

"I'm sorry about your parents." I told him. He nodded. I gave him a sympathetic look. "How old were you?" I asked. He didn't say anything, just mulled over the words.

"I don't remember much of my mother. But it was years ago." He said. He doesn't seem to be as affected by it, anymore. Is that how it will be for me, one day? I doubt it.

"Do you like it here? I mean, in Mystic." I asked, changing the subject. He nodded.

"I'm liking it here, so far." He said. We just talked. Stefan ordered for the both of us. We made small talk throughout dinner. It was nice. I'm glad I came with him. He's so… interesting. Despite him being mysterious, I can honestly say that I've never met a more interesting person. He has such a unique outlook on life.

We went walking around town after dinner. Surprisingly, he held my hand. Such a minimal touch, had such a surprising effect. I don't feel as alone with someone by my side… letting me know that even if it's just for the moment… or for the night, that someone is here for me. It feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders…. A weight that I didn't even know I was carrying.

He drove me home (well, Bonnie's… so I guess my new home), after we walked. Things didn't hurt as much with him around. I'm not sure why… but I'd like to find out. I like being around him…. but I don't want to rush into anything.

When we reached Grams', he pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. He got out of the car and walked over to my side to open my door for me.

"Thanks," I told him. He shot me a small smile. I felt better.

"Of course," he said. He walked me to the door. He looked at me… hesitantly… like he wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure if he should. I looked at him, giving him time to pander his thoughts.

"Caroline," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"There's something about you…" he started. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain. "I don't know what it is, but it almost feels like I'm drawn to you… you know? I-I like being around you… as weird as it sounds. I'm not sure why." He told me. I looked at him for a moment. I cracked a small smile.

"That's… nice to hear." I finally said. He gave me a nervous, slight smile.

"Do you, um, do you want to hang out soon?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I told him. He turned to walk away.

"Stefan," I said, before I lost my nerve. He turned back around. "Thank you." I said. He looked at me, puzzled.

"For what?" He asked.

"For listening." I answered. He turned to face me. He walked closer to me; I can feel his breath on my face. His lips brushed my cheek, and planted a small kiss there. He put his arms around my middle and pulled me to him, gently. He just hugged me. I closed my eyes and hugged him back. Something so… trivial, felt so intimate.

It was refreshing, just being hugged. I can't describe it. He pulled back and brushed a stray lock of hair out of my eyes. He brought his lips to my forehead and waited until I was safely inside to leave. I shut and locked the door behind me.

That night… all I could think about was the calm that I had felt with Stefan. It's something that I can never seem to feel on my own, anymore.

-.-

Stefan's P.O.V.

She is so much different than I ever thought she was. I saw how much she was hurting… from afar. I just observed. I never saw the extent of the pain that she continues to go through. She looked like she was barely holding herself together…

She masks the pain, flawlessly. Anyone who didn't know any differently wouldn't be able to see it. She's so much stronger than she knows. I still can't explain what it is about her than continues to intrigue me. I want to know more about her…. I need to know more about her.

-.-

Damon's P.O.V.

Maybe that blonde plaything is good for Stefan…. If it helps him get over his "obsession" with that dead doppelganger…. I'm all for it. I don't see it… I don't know what it is about her that enchants him. But, maybe I don't need to… as long as he does. Despite my gratitude for this distraction that Stefan has found, I need to know if it's good for him.

If anyone is fucking up his life, it gets to be me.

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry it took me this long to update this. SO, I just wanted to say, that UNFORTUNATELY my updates will probably happen once every two weeks per story. HOWEVER, the good news is that, I will be updating them regularly, unless something comes up. Please review and let me know what you think! You know you wanna!**

**-Hugs and junk!-**

** ~Anneryn**


	3. Author's Note

Hello my wonderful lovelies! I am so dreadfully sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I know that an update is long overdue. I've been suffering with writer's block for quite some time now. Everything I start to write, I just can't finish. I'm putting all of my stories on official, temporary hiatus.

Hugs, love, and apologies!

XOXO

~Anneryn


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello my wonderful lovelies! I'm SO dreadfully sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Without further adieu…**

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**

**Chapter 3**

**OH! And: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS (…Unfortunately.)**

Caroline's P.O.V.

My thoughts kept coming back to one thing… Stefan. I can't seem to keep him out of my head. I... I don't know what it is about him. I definitely don't know what made him feel drawn to me. I can barely hold myself together. But... whatever the reason, I'm glad that he is. He makes me feel better. I don't understand why someone would want to see me… I have a hard enough time seeing myself. I'm just a hideous mess.

-.-

Bonnie's P.O.V.

I sighed to myself. I'm worried about Caroline…. Elena was my best friend too, but it seems to have hit Caroline the hardest. I honestly think that if it weren't for Grams, I would be worse off than Caroline. I've accepted that it was Elena's time to go. I don't like it or think that it was in any way fair. But I know that she's at least in a better place now. If her parents had died and she survived the car crash, I'm not sure how she would be able to live with herself.

Every time I think about her… it's the same. I remember the good times, and regret the bad. Despite my friendship with Elena, I know that she and Caroline were always just a little closer. Caroline just… clicked with Elena. She's always looked up to her, and now that she's gone… she's just lost. It kills me to see Caroline like this. I wish that there was some way beyond this, that I could help her.

I know that I'm barely better off than Caroline, but it doesn't change the fact that seeing her like this, tears me up inside.

-.-

Grams' P.O.V.

I'm worried about my girls. I don't think that I have to worry about Caroline's safety with Stefan… but wherever Stefan goes… Damon seems to follow. He's the one who always seems to get the two in trouble… I know that he didn't kill my daughter… but he certainly played a part in the battle that cost her, her young life. There's bad blood between us. I know he never planned it, or wanted her dead. I can't help but blame him for part of this mess.

-.-

Damon's P.O.V.

I studied Bonnie through the window. She looks so much like her mother. I can't quite put my finger on it, but maybe if I can find some way to help Bonnie through this… through what she's going through, maybe I will feel at least a bit better about what happened to her mother, so long ago.

-.-

Caroline's P.O.V.

I climbed into the scorching shower and sat on the shower floor. I hugged my knees to my chest and leaned my head down on my arms. I liked the feel of the hot water burning my skin. It felt so good be warm again. I was tired of the constant numbing cold that always consumes me. I just need to feel warm. Often times, this is the only way I can do so. I shuddered and just sat, willing the tears to stay away.

Slowly, I released myself, and stood up. I turned around and adjusted the water temperature. I turned it hotter and sat back down, with my back facing the burning stream of water. I winced as I felt the pain spread through my back. It gave me an odd sort of satisfaction. I closed my eyes and wished that someone, anyone could understand what I was going through without having to explain anything or everything to them.

What scared me, was that I knew exactly who I wanted that person to be… Stefan. I shook my head at my thoughts, slightly. I barely know him, but he makes me feels so safe. There is no logical reason as to why he does. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I felt an inward heat rise up my body. This time, it was a different kind of burning that I was feeling. An all too familiar ache rose through my spine and my chest. It became steadily harder and harder to breathe. I felt my eyes start to throb, but I refused to open them. I felt hot liquid seep from underneath my eyelids. The tears came, and I couldn't stop them.

A nightly ritual that I cannot seem to break… no matter how hard I tried. I cried until it didn't hurt anymore…. Though, it never truly stopped hurting. I felt like I was suffocating… drowning in my own body… being engulfed by my own soul. I held myself as I shook and tried to cry the pain away. I just need… something.

I never heard the bathroom door open, or Grams open the shower door. I barely felt her turn off the water and wrap a towel around my shoulders. I just looked at her, hopelessly. I can't keep feeling this way, because nothing helps. How can I go on living in unending misery? Grams helped me up and helped me dry off. I don't really remember putting on my pajamas or following Grams to the living room and sitting down with her. She just held me as I cried.

-.-

I felt myself being lifted up and being carried upstairs. I blinked and only saw pitch black. I couldn't find my voice. I moved, and tried to see if I could see who was carrying me.

"Shh, go back to sleep Caroline…. I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you, while I'm here." I could have sworn I heard Stefan whisper.

"Stefan?" I asked quietly.

"Try and get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Whoever whispered. I was too out of it to argue. I drifted back into an exhausted, easy sleep in warm, strong arms.

-.-

Light slid threw my eyelids. I groaned, not wanting to wake up just yet. I sighed and sat up, trying to mentally prepare myself for the day. At least it's a Saturday, so I really don't have to worry about school, though, most days, school is the last thing on my mind.

I climbed out of bed and stood up, slowly. A hand automatically went to my head. It feels like it's exploding while someone is taking a jackhammer to my brain. Ow. I sighed. I better find some Excedrin.

What am I going to wear today? I grimaced as I remembered that my clothes were downstairs in the laundry room, waiting to be folded. I grabbed a hoodie off of my dresser and left my room and headed downstairs. As I walked, I put it on and zipped it up halfway.

I must have gotten hot and taken off my clothes after I fell asleep last night. Most nights, I sleep in either a tee shirt and panties, or just a bra and panties. When you live with all females, it's really not a big deal if someone walks in on you.

I raked a hand through my hair as I reached the last stair and continued my way to the laundry room. I squinted; it's so much brighter downstairs. The constant ache in my head isn't going to let up any time soon. Well, that's just fucking fantastic. I sighed.

I pulled my clothes out of the dryer and began folding. Once all of my clothes were folded and into my empty hamper, I switched the clothes that I had in the washer into the dryer. I carried the hamper into the kitchen and got some Excedrin. I poured myself some coffee and took the medication. I finished my cup, and filled it before heading upstairs with my clothes.

I set my clothes on my bed and drank more of my coffee. I put the clothes away and grabbed a few things to wear before setting my hamper on the floor. I headed to the bathroom to shower. I was less than two feet away from the shower when I ran into the last person that I expected to see here: Stefan. What is he doing here?

"Stefan?" I asked, unsure if I was seeing things or not. He gave me a small smile.

"Caroline," he replied, warmly. I gave him a questioning look.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked hesitant to answer.

"There are some things that you should know." He told me. Oh great, the bombshell that I had been waiting for. He's going to tell me that he's an alien, or some felon that's wanted in 43 of the 50 states. Fuck my life. Why can't anything go right?

"Oh God," I said, rubbing my temple. He let out a small laugh when he saw my reaction.

"It's nothing like that." He assured me. I looked at him, doubtfully.

"Right…" I said, skeptically. He chuckled.

"Well… it's something that you should know. I'm not sure how you're going to take it, but it's not as bad as you're expecting." He told me, calmly, trying to sooth me. How could he know what I'm expecting him to say? Is he psychic? No, I don't think so. Wait… is that possible? Oh God, my mind's getting the best of me. I hope it's nothing too bad. I looked up at him, scared.

"Go take your shower; we can talk when you're finished." He told me. I nodded, and headed to the shower. Great, what does he want to tell me?

**Author's Note: I know the chapter is shorter than the others, but I'm trying to get all of my stories updated. I might be making shorter chapters for all of my stories, so I can update more often. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are definitely wanted, and will help me write faster! **

**XOXO**

**~Anneryn**


	5. AN

Hello my wonderful lovelies!

I know that I suck as a fanfiction author, right now. Things have just been rough. You know how life is: it just keeps throwing crap at you. I just wanted everyone to know that I haven't forgotten on my stories, and I am working on them, and plan to update them all when I can. (I even have a few new stories in mind *excited face*.)

BUT, inspiration has been kind of lacking here lately, SO, if anyone has any ideas, or suggestions for my stories, just sent me a PM and I might just love you forever.

So, I figured I better put my stories on temporary hiatus. I promise it's not forever, just until I get some things (aka life, and junk) figured out. I love getting your feedback, and I know how I addicted I get to a lot of the stories on here. So, I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am that I've been lacking.

I love you all!

*Mundo amounts of hugs all around*

XOXO

~Anneryn


	6. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS… unfortunately.**

**Chapter Four:**

Caroline's P.O.V.

I turned on the hot water, as hot as it would allow. This can't be good. What does he mean that there's something that he needs to tell me? I'm freaking out, here. I stripped out of my clothes and got into the shower. I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest and started washing my hair. The rest of the shower barely registered.

-.-

Stefan's P.O.V.

I watched Caroline walk to the bathroom. She looks confused and protective. I can't just keep this from her. I think it's time that she knows the truth about me. She doesn't have to know everything, but I don't want her to get hurt by keeping her in the dark.

She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She didn't even think to close the bathroom door. I couldn't tear my eyes away. She's breathtaking. But, she's more than that. I just hope that she will take the news well. I have no idea what her reaction will be. Sheila thought that telling her would be a good idea. She doesn't need deception especially after dealing with Elena's death and her absent parents.

She's been in there for awhile. I wonder if she lost track of time. I walked over to the shower curtain and spoke softly. "Caroline, are you alright?"

I could hear her crying softly. "Caroline… Everything's gonna work out; I promise."

-.-

Caroline's P.O.V.

I jumped a little. I hadn't even heard him come into the bathroom. How could he come in without being heard?... I thought back. Oh, shit. I must have forgotten to close the bathroom door. I shook myself out of my confused stupor and stood up. I reached a hand through the opening of the shower curtain.

"Can you hand me my towel, please?" I asked, my voice raspy because of the crying. I felt a towel being tucked into my hand. I pulled it through the curtain and wrapped it around myself, before stepping out. I almost walked into a concerned looking Stefan. I still can't figure out what exactly he sees in me.

-.-

Stefan's P.O.V.

She looks so fragile. I have to remember that she's stronger than she looks. She's been strong enough to make it through all of this.

-.-

Caroline's P.O.V.

"Let me dry off and put some clothes on, then we can talk." I told him quietly. He nodded.

He turned to leave, but turned around and wrapped an arm around my towel clad waist and drew me in for a kiss. I opened my mouth in shock and felt my eyes close. He gently slid his tongue into my already open mouth and moved his tongue against mine. I pressed my hands against his chest and lost myself in the kiss. I felt him pull away.

"Talk to you in a minute." He said, closing the door behind him. I stared, dazed. I dried off and put the clothes I slept in back on. I went back to the guest room and saw Stefan sitting next to my clothes.

"Can I have a minute?" I asked him gesturing to my clothes. He nodded and left the room. I closed the door behind him and changed out of my clothing and put on the closest replacements in my pile. I opened the door and beckoned him back inside. "What's this all about, Stefan?" I asked him. He took a deep breath and I sat down on the bed.

"There are some things that you should know about me, and I'm not sure how you're going to take it. Caroline, I'm a vampire." He told me, softly, watching my face.

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" I asked him, my mind reeling. He nodded. I knew Bonnie and Grams were witches, but I didn't know that vampires were real. "Are you crazy, or… How can I believe you?" I asked, not trying to offend him. He moved closer to me and his face changed. I gasped, audibly. I moved my hand to his face, shakily. "Oh my God, you're serious. How the fuck can this be real?" I asked him.

"It's a long story. I didn't wanna start anything with you, based off of lies." He told me. I nodded, numbly.

"Is there anything else that I need to know?" I asked him, shakily.

"Nothing dire," he replied. I nodded.

"How are you inside? Don't you… Wouldn't you have to be invited inside?" I asked him, quietly. Stefan nodded.

"Sheila invited me inside. She knows what I am, and what my brother is." He told me, sitting down beside me.

"Your brother?" I asked him. Stefan nodded.

"I have an older brother, Damon."

"Oh. Why are you telling me this? I mean, what makes me so special? Does Bonnie know?" I asked him.

"I imagine that Grams will tell her." He whispered, moving closer to me. I could barely breathe, he's so close. "Vampires can compel people, Caroline." He whispered, his breath dancing across my face.

"You can control people. You can control me." I echoed, quietly.

"No, I wouldn't do that. That necklace that you wear, the one that Sheila gave you… the one similar to the one that Bonnie wears, protects you from being compelled." He said. I nodded, trusting what he was saying to be true. Well, if Grams can be a witch, I guess vampires can be real. I know that I should be wigged out beyond belief, but I'm not sure that I've ever had someone that I've just met be this honest with me. I can't help but to trust him.

He leaned forward, pushing me backwards on the bed. I could feel my body reacting to having his on top of me. He peered into my eyes, and moved in closer. I moved my legs, subconsciously. I opened them and put them on either side of him, so he could fit more comfortably. I gasped, softly. I can feel him, _all_ of him on me. It's intoxicating. It's been a long time since I've wanted to be this close to somebody, before. Just lying here, doing nothing, feels so intimate.

"I feel drawn to you, Caroline. I can't explain it any other way. I don't know what it is about you. I love your strength. You're so good at being brave. You don't let anyone else see all of your pain or how much you suffer. I just need to know you." Stefan whispered, bringing shivers down my body. I felt warmth travel from my chest to my stomach.

"I like getting to know you, Stefan." I said, barely audibly. I shifted slightly under his weight and suppressed a moan. Shifting made me grind against him, just barely. Stefan smiled and brought his lips to mine.

**Author's Note: Hey all, sorry the chapter's so short. But, I wanted to get this out. I know it's been taking me WAY too long to update, but life isn't getting any less crazier. Reviews would be lovely. **

**XOXO**

**Anneryn**


	7. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know it's been awhile, but here's another chapter. I'll have another one up within the week. Enjoy.**

**DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Five:

I fidgeted nervously in the car. Stefan was taking me to the Salvatore boarding house to meet his uncle and his brother. From what I heard about his brother… I'm not sure that I want to meet him. He asked me and I couldn't tell him no. We got there sooner than I realized. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Stefan held my hand as we walked to the front door.

"Hello Caroline, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've known your mother for a long time." His uncle Zach smiled. "I'm Zach." He held out a hand – I shook it, lightly.

"Your home is lovely." I told him, with a shy smile. He beamed at me.

"Thank you. It's been in the family for generations. Would you like something to drink?"

"Diet Coke?"

"Sure thing, I'll be right back with that for you." He left to go get my beverage of choice.

"He's nice." I told Stefan.

"I've always been fond of Zach." He leaned in and gave me a kiss. My stomach fluttered and my nerves quieted.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't my brother's new toy." I heard a voice behind us say. I jumped. Stefan pulled away and glared.

"Damon, this is Caroline." He introduced. I turned to face his brother. Damon smirked at me.

"What? No 'nice to meet you' hug?" He teased. I shook my head.

"No, but it's nice to meet you." I told him. Damon laughed.

"She's got spunk. I like her." He poured himself a drink. Zach came back with mine.

"I see you've met Damon." He smiled.

"Indeed. Well, it's been fun kids, but I've got to be going. I'm _starving_." Damon winked and took his leave. He's completely different than Stefan. I mean, he's gorgeous, don't get me wrong. But they're polar opposites, personality-wise.

"Here you are, Caroline." Zach handed me my glass. I smiled appreciatively and took a sip. Its wonders what caffeine can do. The rest of the visit went by smoothly. Zach was so nice to be around. He reminds me a little of Stefan. We ended up walking around the land near the boarding house, just talking. It's refreshing just being around him. He makes my worries go away, even if it is only for a little while. It's a step. I'm happy that it's with him. He makes me smile… something that I've never been more grateful for, until now.

-.-

"Caroline, I have an ugly past." Stefan told me quietly.

"I kind of picked up on that. I mean, you weren't exactly super explanatory about it. I figured you had things there that you weren't proud of."

"You could say that. It's not something that I want to keep secret from you. I will tell you about it, but not yet. You've got enough on your plate, at the moment. But whenever you feel ready, ask away, and I'll tell you."

"Fair enough." I moved closer to him as we walked.

-.-

Stefan's POV

I just hope that she doesn't take learning about Katherine badly… I don't want to ruin things with Caroline while they're so new.

-.-

Caroline's POV

Stefan took me home and we just sat together, watching movies. It felt normal. I feel like I've known him forever, even though it hasn't been that long.

"I better get going." Stefan got up. I made a face and he laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He promised. I smiled.

"Yay." I gave him a quick kiss goodnight.

-.-

Damon's POV

I watched Stefan leave Sheila's house. I hope he knows what he's getting into. It's always risky starting a relationship with a mortal… especially with one who is so close to family of witches. I have a feeling their serenity won't last.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Damon was definitely hinting at something. New chapter will be up soon! Reviews are love.**

**Xo Xo **

**Anneryn**


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for ya! And more drama… Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Six:

Stefan's POV

"Well, well, well… I always knew that you'd end up back in Mystic Falls sometime. You always were predictable." I stared at Katherine, confused.

"Katherine, what the hell are you doing here? Leave." I told her, getting out of bed.

"Why? Because you found a new squeeze? She's cute – I'll give you that. But, she'll never be enough. You still love me. Admit it." She tried to wrap her arms around me.

"Whatever I felt for you is dead. You're dead to me."

"Don't be like that Stefan. You know you still want me." She said, following me out of the room. I ran into Damon.

"Why are you here?" He asked her, grimacing.

"What? A girl doesn't call and all of a sudden she's shunned? Get over it. Quit being a little bitch and admit it." She taunted Damon.

"I admit that you're a whore." He smirked. "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out."

"Aw, you shouldn't be so rude to your guests… You never know what they'll do to retaliate." Katherine left the boarding house. What did she mean by that? Why'd she come back now? She was always one to shake things up.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will definitely be longer. You see what Katherine decides to do. Reviews are love.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	9. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys, alright, SO this chapter is longer than the last one, but it's still a bit short. A lot happens, though. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Seven:

"You must be Caroline." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around. My jaw dropped.

"Elena? You can't be real. You died." I walked closer and touched her face. "Oh my God. How is this real?" I asked her. She smirked.

"I'm not Elena. It's a good thing you're pretty. You don't have much else going for you."

"If you're not Elena… who are you?"

"I'm Katherine. You're dating my ex-boyfriend."

"Why do you look like Elena Gilbert?"

"She was my descendant, of sorts. But, more importantly I need you to tell the Salvatore brothers something for me."

"And if I don't?" I asked her, feeling uneasy.

"Don't worry; this'll be easy to remember."

-.-

I blinked, trying to get everything to focus. Everything is so bright. I feel so hungry. What happened to me? Where am I? The woods? I sat up, feeling nauseous.

"Caroline, it's okay. Something happened to you. Don't move too quickly." Sheila tried to calm me. I nodded in her general direction.

"What happened to me? Why do I feel funny?" I asked her. My throat was burning. "I'm so hungry."

"Do you remember who did this to you, Sweetie?" Sheila asked, softly.

"Did what to me?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I met a woman who looked just like Elena, but she said her name was something else. She was… Um… She said her name was Katherine. She told me she had a message for me to give to the Salvatore brothers. Then, I woke up here. What happened to me?"

"Caroline, you're a vampire. I'm so sorry dear girl. I wish I could have protected you." Sheila was crying.

"I'm a vampire? That's not possible… Does that make me a killer?" I screeched. She shook her head. Stefan came up from behind her.

"You can survive off of blood bags, or from animals. It's not ideal, but you can do it. It's how I stay alive. I'm so sorry, Caroline. I never thought that she would stoop to this level." Stefan apologized. I moved away before he could embrace me.

"I'm not ready for you to touch me. Your psycho ex-girlfriend just killed me. I need some time." I told him. He nodded.

"I'll show you how to hunt." He offered. I shook my head. Everything's happening so fast. It's a whirlwind of pure insanity. She turned me because I'm with Stefan? Couldn't she just tell me to back off? Talk about extreme. "It's easier to handle with someone to offer you guidance."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't want it." I told him.

"Well, well, maybe she has some sense after all." Damon came walking up. "I can show you how to be a vegetarian like Stefan, if you wish. I'm definitely more fun, and he's right, you know. It's easier for someone to show you the ropes. You'll get over being pissed at him, eventually. In his defense, Katherine is a manipulative bitch that nobody likes." Damon helped me up. Why is he being nice?

-.-

Damon showed me how to hunt then brought me back to the boarding house. I'm staying in a guest room for awhile, until I can learn how to control my hunger. Grams told me I'd be welcome in her house anytime, but she wanted everyone to be safe. I understand. That's what I want, too. She said she and Bonnie could spell a ring so I could go out in the sunshine without combusting.

I'm not thrilled with how everything went down, but I guess being a vampire has its perks. I'll never gray hair… I'll never get acne… I'm faster… I have a clearer head… But, I almost miss my old life. Things are so different now.

Yesterday, I was having a date with Stefan. We're not even together. Today, his crazed ex decides to play homicidal maniac and kill me. I don't even know where that leaves us, or if there is an 'us'. I can't just walk up to him, and joke about that one time when his ex-girlfriend killed me. Not to mention the fact that we're roommates, now.

How does Katherine look exactly like Elena? They could be twins… She's nothing like the girl I knew. Elena could never be so vile. For a fraction of a second, I thought Elena was alive, again. I knew it wasn't possible, but that didn't stop part of me being hopeful. We were so close when she was alive.

It's like she died all over again. I sank to the floor and felt tears run down my face. I, Caroline Forbes, am a mess.

**Author's Note: Reviews are love. :D New chapter will be up soon.**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	10. AN Part 1

**Author's Note: Alright guys, this is a mass author's note. As a lot of you probably know, fanfiction (.) net has been deleting a lot of stories without warning, and honestly, I'd hate for all of my hard work just to be deleted. With that being said, I'm not going to stop posting on this site, however, I am going to post all of my stories on my Live Journal account and on my The Writers Coffee Shop account. If you would like a link to my profiles on either of them just shoot me a private message. I have more chapters cooking, but they'll have to wait a bit so I can get everything uploaded to the other sites. Bear with me.**

**Stay excellent!**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	11. AN Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, alright, I know that you're probably sick of my author's notes. Truth be told, I'm kind of tired of them, too. BUT a few of you asked if I could post the links to my other profiles on here, so here are the links.**

**My Live Journal:**

ht tp (:) dreamingofdamon (.) livejournal (.) com /

**The Writer's Coffee Shop:**

ht tp (:) / www (.) thewriterscoffeeshop (.) com / library / viewuser (.) php?uid (=) 58928

**Just take out the obnoxious parenthesis and the spaces, lol. I'll probably have TWCS profile updated a lot sooner than the LJ. I really like how the TWCS has their site set up. Not a huge fan of LJ, but I just need to get used to it. Thanks for being patient, guys. I'm still going to post my stories on here, don't worry. This is just a "just-in-case" type deal.**

**Stay excellent! Much love**

**Xo Xo**

**Anneryn**


	12. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter Eight:

"Caroline, come out of your room. You can't stay in there for the rest of your life." Stefan knocked on my door. I didn't want to answer. "Caroline!" He tried, again.

"Why does it matter? I'm already dead!" I yelled. He opened the door. I sighed. "Go away." I told him. I don't know how I feel about being around him, just yet. All of my emotions are amplified. It's scary.

"Hey, look at me." He lifted my chin up. "Everything is going to be okay. Do you hear me?"

"You can't know that." I argued.

"I do know that. You're too amazing not to be okay. You're stronger than this. You've been through a lot in your life and this is just another bump in the road. You're going to get through this and you're going to become a better person because of this." He assured me. I shook my head. "Yes, you will. That's why I've asked a friend of mine to come to town." He revealed.

"Oh, who?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Her name is Lexi and you're going to love her. She's my oldest and closest friend. You know, you remind me of her. I think you'll get along really well." He told me. I sighed.

"Katherine's not leaving town, is she?" I asked him. He frowned.

"It's hard to tell what Katherine will and will not do. She's unpredictable."

"That's so not what I wanted to hear." I told him.

"She's a hag." Damon chimed in from my doorway. I laughed. "Cheer up, Barbie. We'll kill her and everyone will happy." He toasted to us with his bourbon. I laughed and leaned on Stefan.

"Are we okay?" I asked him. "I know things weren't exactly set in stone or normal before she offed me."

"Of course we're okay. If you'll take me, I'd love to be your boyfriend." He smiled.

"You're teasing me."

"No, I'm not." He pressed a chaste kiss to my mouth.

"And that's my cue to leave." Damon announced. I laughed and watched him go.

"Alright, you're my guy." I kissed him again. Suddenly, things didn't seem quite as dismal.

**A/N: It's been forever – my bad! I've seriously updated just about ALL of my stories but like two this week. SO I think I'm on the right track at the moment. Anywho, if it's not obvious, I love you guys and appreciate everyone who has reviewed.  
-Anneryn**


End file.
